


Elevator

by ShiroMitsuhashi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: But hey Akira is characterised however someone wants so, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sakamoto Ryuji swears a lot, Short One Shot, Sweet, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroMitsuhashi/pseuds/ShiroMitsuhashi
Summary: Ryuji and Akira get stuck in an elevator alone together leading Ryuji to have to deal with his feelings for Akira (one shot)





	Elevator

The elevator climbed up and up, and suddenly... it stopped... 

Clunk!

Akira looked worried and clung to the side railing "A-are we... s-stuck?" I looked at him, his curled black hair and rimmed glasses, his slim physique... How could a guy be this cute?! I said "calm down Akira, I'm sure them damn operators will realise soon enough!" He smiled at me, I felt my face grow hot... Oh shit... I looked in the glossy mirror at the back of the elevator, yep I was blushing.... Fuck what if Akira noticed? I turned around to see Akira in the fetal position crying. I grabbed his shoulder "you alright Akira?" He nodded through the tears "I-I just don't like this..." Damn he was cute when he was scared.... I touched his fluffy hair "hey, you are our Joker right? When have you EVER been scared?" He smiled again "you are right... A simple elevator malfunction is nowhere near as scary as fighting shadows..." He stood up and looked at me "but... why are you blushing Ryuji?" I turned away "damn... I guess you caught me..." He tilted his head "what do you mean?" I muttered "this..." I kissed his lips, soft enough so he didn't feel overwhelmed but long enough that he knew what I meant... I pulled away, Akira's face slowly turning red he asked "Seriously Ryuji?" I nodded "I'm in love with you, Akira.... I dunno why... but I am..." He lied his head on my chest "I love you too Ryuji...." and then he kissed me for what felt like an eternity.... The elevator opened and we were let out... We walked away from it holding hands, wondering what the future would hold for us both...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm Shiro this is my first work hope you like ^^... They are probably a bit OOC but oh well ^w^ ... It's pretty short so I hope you can all suggest how I can improve


End file.
